familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Buckimion
Leave a message after the beep Beep Fighting Irish is CACX15, not 14. Never mind. I think they've been wrong before on that though. --Buckimion (talk) 22:01, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Um I had a recommendation you should add Places to the main menu as a box and a cutaway gags box too just a suggestion! 03:49, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Unfortunately, we've reached critical mass with boxes and drop-downs. Can't add any more. --Buckimion (talk) 04:02, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Damn Red Links I'm trying to add quotes, but I get red links from the nowiki edits that I did not put on there intentionally. Is there a problem with the site? It never happened when I added quotes before. --DragonDude83 (talk) 04:13, April 8, 2015 (UTC) I suspect it is an intermittent issue for select users. Unfortunately, wikia's tinkermonkeys can't seem to replicate it, so they insist that there is no problem and blame it on the users. --Buckimion (talk) 11:18, April 8, 2015 (UTC) No seriously, I checked it for myself and got feedback from a friend if they sound the same and it does. I wouldn't have posted it if I didn't check if it was true. 21:33, April 10, 2015 (UTC) It still boils down to your personal opinion unless staff verify that it was what they were parodying. It's just too much of a reach. --Buckimion (talk) 21:38, April 10, 2015 (UTC) I used classic editor on a quote page, and it came out just fine. --DragonDude83 (talk) 22:32, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Brain Fart What's the episode where Peter keeps the mice in his basement in that one scene? ~Curious Poker Chip April 14th, 2015 (Pacific) "Boys Do Cry". See also: Cutaway Gags Season 5 --Buckimion (talk) 03:31, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Are you sure? Not the gladiator mice. They were like farmer mice and Peter got the female mouse to take her shirt off. ~Curious Poker Chip April 14th, 2015 (Pacific) "Peterotica", Cutaway Gags Season 4. Threw me off when you said mice. They're rats. --Buckimion (talk) 03:41, April 15, 2015 (UTC) The transcript from Three Kings The whole transcript from Three Kings, did it come from the DVD version, because of the inclusion of certain words not spoken in the broadcast version? -Hikaru028, April 15, 2015 23:19 (11:19 pm) (UTC) The plot summary for all episodes past season 5 only come from the original broadcast version of the episode. I am presuming that you are using the wrong terminology because we do not permit the transcript of the entire script, which is not on any episodes. The summary does allow for variations in phrasing, which may be slightly different that what is quoted. If you have specific issues over phrasing, you may question it here or on the talk page for the episode. --Buckimion (talk) 10:50, April 15, 2015 (UTC) I need help finding an episode again. For the life of me, I can't remember the name of it. But there's a scene in it where Chris pretty much tells Brian the family isn't gonna be upset when he dies since they'll just go buy a new dog. Davis Gardner (talk) 07:56, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Not much to go on, but have you checked "Dog Gone"? --Buckimion (talk) 10:56, April 16, 2015 (UTC) No, it's not that one. Brian says something that prompts Chris to tell him that, and Chris sounds pretty angry about it. And he also says something like "Maybe I'll get one that fetches my slippers!" Davis Gardner (talk) 16:23, April 16, 2015 (UTC)